Doing It All
by Mandarax
Summary: They've done it all. Almost.


Doing It All by Mandarax

Summary - Jack and Sam have done it all. Almost.

rated PP

Disclaimer - still not mine.

A/N - woohho i managed to write something again!

-=SG1=-

She wakes up slowly, doing her best to stay in that grey area between sleeping and waking. Nothing urgent to do today, nothing critical. Just lay there in that in between state and be comfortable.

If it weren't for that insistent kissing of her shoulder, that is.

She turns her head to find the source of the lips and is greeted by a site that could never, will never get old.

Jack O'Neill.

She leans in and captures his lips.

"Good morning," she whispers against his lips. "Guessing you're feeling better?"

"Much," he whispers back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

She smiles at him (that doesn't ever get old either). "Good."

He'd felt incredibly sick the previous evening, so much so that she'd had to help him to bed. He'd had her worried sick, enough to threaten she'd call the doctor. He'd complied with her demands, if only to keep the needle away.

"Do you want me to call the doctor just to make sure you didn't have an episode last night?"

He grumbles and turns from her, lying on his back. "It wasn't an episode, I was tired. I'm okay now, Sam."

"Yes, dear," she pats his shoulder.

She gives him a moment and he looks at her again, the short bout of anger gone. "What's on our plate today?

"Only thing to do today is go to the pharmacy, we both need to fill up prescriptions."

"Sam, the boys can do that for us."

She lays a comforting hand on his chest, "the boys aren't on Earth."

He stares at he for a moment, "I was supposed to know that," he sighs, resigned. "I should have remembered that."

"Hey, Jack, love of my life, it's okay. Nothing's happened. We're going to have a good day today, right?"

He sighs again, "Yes. Let's have a good day."

"Cassie is coming for lunch today."

"No needles!" He waves a finger at her but his tone is light.

Sam grins at him. "No needles, she's not your doctor anymore. She's just coming for lunch."

"You say that now, but I know her, Sam, she has all her needles in her car all the time. She's just like her mother," he cackles.

She grins at him, sits up in bed and then leans down over him to kiss him. "Come on, my love. Let me help you to your chair."

He caresses her cheek, then glances sideways to the wheelchair next to the bed. He hates that thing.

"A few more minutes in bliss," he whispers, looking back into her eyes.

She looks at him, examines him, right into his soul, and lies back down. "Okay," she says.

Then he turns to his nightstand and just as she's about to get up he turns back to look at her.

"It occurred to me a few days ago that we've done it all, you and me."

"Yeah, pretty much," she shrugs, she settles back aga

in.

"Except for one thing." He produces a jewelry box and snaps it open. The engagement ring is beautiful, studded with stones she doesn't recognize and no diamond (she doesn't like diamonds).

"Jack," she gasps. "What are you doing?

"We've done it all, you and me. Between us there's 45 years of involvement in the Star Gate program. We've been to other planets, saved the Earth a few times. Saw Daniel get married, saw Teal'c leave for Ishta, had our own two children and watched them grow up. Zack's going to be a dad soon so we'll be grandparents. Jake's getting married to that boy he likes."

Sam giggled - that boy her son loves just happens to be Daniel's eldest son Bray. He also happens to be Jack's godson, and Zack's best friend.

"And when Jake told me he is going to marry his boyfriend, he asked me how I proposed to you."

"That's the only thing we didn't do," Sam understood. They were never conventional. Somehow with everything that went on, they started a relationship when he moved to DC, a couple of years later she went off to Atlantis, only to be removed and sent back to Earth, which ended up being okay because she was pregnant with Zack. Two years later she was pregnant again and Jake was born. They raised their two sons, kept on working till they couldn't, and she still consults at the SGC when they need her. They saw the Star Gate program go public, watched the world roar about it but then get used to having the gate and its technology available and become an inseparable part of daily life.

In their shared life, they saw Jack collapse and have a heart attack, saw him lose his good knee and be confined to a wheelchair (that she constantly upgrades for him). And slowly but surely, his memory began to go as well. At 87 years old, he calls her - his 72 year old partner - a spring chicken. "So I ask ya, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

There's a tear rolling down her cheek because in all their years together, they had never even talked about having a wedding, and he was still a man of a few words, but here he was, lying next to her in the bed they'd been sharing for 30 odd years, proposing.

"But you're so old," she teases. "Maybe I can find a newer model. Cam's only 71."

"Sam," he warns and he sounds just like he did 40 years ago, on some random mission on a random planet and she would start technobabble-confusing him, and she loves it.

"Of course I'll marry you, oh husband of mine." She kisses him. "You think Jake and Bray would appreciate a double wedding?"

The end


End file.
